Vampire Wars
by littlepinkwolf
Summary: Seto, Ishizu, Ryou, Amane, and AriesOC seem like normal people during the day, but by night they hide a secret. they are the Chosen Vampires, selected by the First. Together they fight to stop the Werewolves from hurting innoccent people. DISCOUNTINUED
1. Default Chapter

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

"Speech"

Chapter 1

I was almost November; the air had taken a chilly turn. People went about, unknowingly to five slayers. They appeared normal, in fact they are, except for the fact they were all under 20, yet they were over 5000 years of age. Another fact is the fact that they all are Vampires. Not any kind of Vampires mined you, but of a special kind; a kind that had been prophesied since their death; or rather since they first transformed into Vampires. At times, they considered this to be a curse; while other times it was a blessing. Though usually they couldn't say which, since it was their job.

They were forced to do what they did. Not like they were blackmailed into it, like it usually is, but rather it had been a request they all worked hard to fulfill.

The group was made up of three girls and two guys.

But before I continue, I believe it would be better to start form the beginning. Back 5000 years. That was when this war had started. It's true, not many people look up the past, but these five had lived it. They all had died at the beginning in order to protect the future.

All five had had different stations in the past, yet now, 5000 years later they different station…but I'm getting a head of myself. Let me first introduced this elite group of Vampires.

The first of this elite group of vampires is Seto Kaiba. By day he is the CEO of KaibaCorp. By night he becomes Seth the leader of the Elites.

The Second is Ishizu Istar. By day, she is a simple Museum coordinator, but by night she is known as Aishizu the wise.

The third, Ryou Bakura. By day he is known as Bakura, the 5000-year-old spirit of the millennium ring. But by night he is known as Ryou the Thief.

The fourth is Amane Bakura. She is Ryou's twin sister, who is said to be have died when they were seven. Amane, by day acts as Ryou, the hakari of the ring, while at night she is known as Amane the giddy.

The fifth and final Member is Aries. She will be become a classmate of theirs. By night she will become Aries the Tormentor for her sadistic manor.

At the moment the five were on rooftops. Seto wore a long black trench coat, with tight flexible pants, and a long-sleeved shirt, also black. Ishizu wore a black bodysuit, with a black trench coat. Ryou wore a muscle shirt with a pair of tight pants. Amane and Aries both wore a black body suit. Amane had on a leather jacket; while Aries had an equipment belt on.

The outfits they wore were flexible enough for them to fight, but at the same time they didn't loss the gothic look, they tried to keep, in case they had to go out in public.

Seto clicked a small button on his jacket.

"Seth here, do you see anything before we call it a night?" Inside his earpiece he heard several no's. "Alright, I'm heading home. I'll see you all tomorrow; and Amane, I'll give you your project tomorrow"

"Thanks Seth" Amane replied.

"Don't mention it. You took over my shift on Halloween. I don't have to disappoint Mokuba by not taking him Trick-or-treating." Seto replied.

"Hey, you never asked me to help you" Came a voice.

"I didn't want you to kill anyone in my section, Aries." Seto replied, he heard the others laugh.

"I'm not that bad." Aries replied.

"Honey, You make me look sane."

"Ryou!" Aries shouted.

"Well as much as I enjoy listening to your lover's feud. I have to get home and get some sleep." Seto said.

"Bye Seth," Amane, Ryou, and Aries replied.

"Bye Sweetie"

"Bye Aishizu." Seto told Ishizu. He caught a quick glimpse of her as she changed her position.

I had to repost it after someone called the authorities on my story, something about grammer? Well, sorry for all those who like the story, for the time it took me to repost it. I'll continue it where I left off, and if you see anything that makes it more than pg-13, then tell me. I really like this story and don't want to see it ruined. So thanks. Until next time.

C-ya


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

"Speech"

'Mental talking'

Chapter 2

Seto was thankful he had finally gotten a good seven hours of sleep, sure it might not seem much, but not sleeping in days, whatever little sleep he got, he welcomed. He arrived early to class, like he did every day, and opened a book. A few minutes later Amane came in. She wore the standard boy's uniform; somehow, beyond Seto, Ishizu's and Aries's comprehension, she made herself look male in that and almost any other male outfit she wore.

"Morning Seth" Amane whispered

"Morning" Seto replied looking up. "Tell me how do you do it?"

"That's my secret, now my project?"

"Right here." Seto handed her the paper.

"Thanks again."

"No problem, I got a night off. Besides, the project only took me twenty minutes. So it really didn't matter" Seto replied with a shrug. It was the end of their conversation since others started to enter the room. Seto went back to his book, while Amane looked through the project.

15 minutes later, Amane looked up to see Yugi and the other had arrived.

"Morning Ryou" Joey said

"Morning Mu…Joey." Amane said. She could feel Seto's smirk.

"Hey Ryou." Malik greeted.

"Hi Malik." Amane replied with a faint blush. She heard someone in her head 'Amane and Malik sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-….'

'Shut up Seth' Amane responded. She really regretted making the mind link between the five of them. But it did allow the to communicate with one another without other noticing. 'So I'm guessing your going to use this new knowledge as pillow talk?'

'Shut up Dancer' Seto replied, if anyone looked at him, they would have seen a faint blush cross his cheeks.

Amane started to laugh.

"Ryou, are you feeling alright?" Tea asked, "Why are you laughing."

"Umm. Nothing is wrong. I just remember what Bakura did to the microwave this morning." Amane quickly lied.

"I don't understand how you can care about him? He doesn't even care about you." Tea remarked

"He's like a brother to me. That's why." Amane replied coldly, eyes narrow.

"Hey Kaiba!" Yugi greeted trying to change the subject between his two friends.

"What do you want Yugi?" Seto asked acting annoyed; while internally he was laughing at the face Joey was making at his response.

"Doesn't it occur to you dat we are trying to be your friend?" Joey asked

"What makes you think, I would want a mutt like you as a friend?" Seto asked

"Why you…"Joey started

"Mr. Wheeler, you'll have to finish you conversation with Mr. Kaiba later. We have a class to start. Right now I have an announcement. Class, we have a new student" The teacher started; Amane glanced over at Seto, she noted he had paled. She was about to ask why when she heard the name of the new student.

"Arica Trime." The teacher announced.

"Ra No." Amane muttered as she watched as the sadistic blond came into the room.

"Arica, Why don't you introduce yourself."

"Well first of all, No one calls me 'Arica', Everyone calls me Aries…unless I tell you otherwise." She winked " and second of all…" She paused as her only visible eye widens. "Seto!" She squeaked as she ran over to him and hugged him.

Yugi was surprised that they had gotten another new student, especially this late in the year. Though he had to admit, she was pretty, in an odd way. She had shoulder long blond hair, which covered half of her face; she had pale skin and bright aqua eyes. She had a petite form. Yugi grew even more surprised when she tackled Seto.

"Aries, Need air." Seto pleaded. Aries immediately let go. " What are you doing here?" He whispered.

"It's my turn to test him," She replied quietly, but louder she said. "You haven't talked to me in weeks, No calls, no nothing. I thought I was your favorite. But when your life finally get interesting, do I get a call? No. Do I get e-mail? No! What do you want from me?" Aries ranted.

'Damn you' Seto replied telepathically. "Aries, why are you here?"

"I got bored" Aries shrugged. "An I wanted to see you." She said nuzzling his arm like a cat.

"Well, I hate to interrupt, but Ms. Teacher would like to continue her lesson." Amane stated with a frown on her face. 'Aries, you're with my brother.'

' I know, but look at the face of the mutt's face. I love tormenting people.'

"Thank you Mr. Bakura, Why don't you sit in front of Mr. Kaiba since you know him so well."

A large small grew on her face. "Okay!" she chirped as she sat down.

The day went uneventful, until Lunch.

"Seto!"

"No!"

"But I want to meet them"

"Aries, go if you want to meet them, then go."

"But I want you to come with me!" Aries whined as she started to pull him towards Yugi and his friends.

"I don't care" By now they were in front of the table.

"Fine then, if you don't sit down, I'll tell them everything Set, everything." Aries threatened, her eyes narrowed.

"I hate you, you know that right. You are pure evil." Seto growled.

"I know, but you can't do anything to stop me can you Set?" Aries replied evilly.

"Umm, Aries, Kaiba, why don't you sit down. We can all eat lunch together." Yugi states smiling nervously.

'He's the pharaoh?' Aries rose an eyebrow, 'He seems…shorter then I remember.' Seto nodded, smirk in place. 'Ra help us protect this short…pharaoh, for lack of a better word.'

"I don't have much of a say in the matter, although I rather not be here, this tormentor has dragged me here." Seto frowned

"Why thank you Set. That's the nicest thing you've said to me all day. By the way how was your da…" Aries started with a smirk.

"Here try this, it's delicious." Seto said as he stuffed a piece of sushi into her mouth. Amane sweatdropped. If she and her friends continued like this, they'd kill each other in order to protect the mission.

"Kaiba, Aries, how long have you known each other?" Tea asked

"About 5…" Aries started just to have another sushi roll stuffed down her throat causing her to choke.

"7 years" Seto replied.

"Kaiba, just let Aries speak with out ya stuffing something down her throat." Joey stated.

"She can't control what she says… but the way, how did you get out of that mental institution?" Seto asked, causing everyone to sweatdropped.

"Meanie, I can too control what I say…okay, that's a lie. Oh, and I just killed a few people, then acted dead, waited till they buried me to then crawl out." Aries smiled and everyone, excepted Seto, facefaulted. After all she said it as if it was an everyday occurrence. "Why do you have to be so smart, it's no fun to make fun of you."

"It's a gift" Seto replied.

"So how did you meet each other?" Duke asked

"Are you dating?"

"Where did you live before here?"

"Why haven't you mentioned her before Kaiba?"

"Why do you call me Set?"

"Wait! The answers are, at the orphanage, No way in hell, the U.S., Probably because he had no reason to and it's a nickname, me and all our close friends call him." Aries replied.

"Why I think dat the two of you'll make a great couple" Joey smirked. "Don't ya think Set?"

"First of all, don't call me that. Second of all, I don't date psychos. And Aries, your psychotic, deal with it" Seto hissed, his eyes narrowed.

"Well I agree with Kaiba, they don't look good together." Amane spoke for the first time.

"Why not?" Tea asked

"Well as much as I love this conversation into my love life" Seto spoke sarcastically, "I rather it not be public knowledge…Aries's love life on the other hand" He smirked

"Shut up" Aries growled.

"I'm leaving. Besides, the bell's going to ring." Seto said as he got up and left.

"Set, wait for me…fine you big Meanie." Aries sighed. "It was nice speaking with you. By the way, do you know where any clubs are, one that has a lot of dancing?"

"I do. Hey, since it's Friday, let's go clubbing. All of us. Malik, see if you can pull Ishizu away from her scrolls. Aries you bring Kaiba." Tea arranged quickly as the bell rang.

"Great, we'll meet you at the turtle game shop at 7:00" Aries said as she disappeared.

Later that night

" I can't believe you've got me here," Seto said as Aries and he entered the game shop. It was a few minutes before seven.

"Come on" Aries growled. She was wearing her usual Vampire outfit. She looked over at Seto, he wore loose black pants, and a long-sleeved shirt, with of course, a purple trench coat.

"You do have some guns with you right?" Aries asked. Seto nodded. "Good" Aries grew an insane grin on her face, while Seto just shook his head. Why did he have to put up with this madness.

"Hey Yugi, where are the others" Aries greeted.

"Hi guys, the others should be here soon. I'm glad to see you could make it Kaiba" Yugi said.

"I have no choice especially since this mad-woman followed me home." Seto replied.

"okay…umm." "Do you always wear a trench coat Kaiba?" Tea asked as she, Joey, Malik, Mai, Tristan and Ryou arrived.

"yes," Seto replied shortly.

"HI!" Aries chirped

"Hey Tomb robber where is Ryou?" Yami asked glaring, as he took over.

"He wasn't feeling well, he stayed home, yet insisted I come." Ryou replied

"Hi cutie, I'm Aries, What's your name?" Aries asked, as she hid a smirk on her face. 'Your good'

'I have to be' Ryou replied. " My name is none of your business mortal."

"Bakura, she's new, be nice…for once" Malik said, Bakura changed his glare over to him. 'You made my sister fall in love with you, if you hurt her, I'll kill you, you baka'

'sweetie, calm done' Aries replied mentally.

Malik didn't know what he did. But whatever it was, Bakura was mad at him for it. He had a feeling Seto and Ishizu knew, since he saw them share a glance. Although no one seemed to notice this.

"Your funny." Aries giggled. "I like you, marry me?" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Let's awful night over with." Seto stated "Where are we going?"

"A club a few block away. We can walk." Tea replied. Seto nodded as they all started to make their way.

Unknowingly to the other; Seto, Ishizu, Ryou and Aries positioned themselves at each corner of the group as they made there way to the club. As they reached it, Seto mummer "Seven". This comment left every, non-vampire, confused.

Ryou, Aries, and Ishizu clicked on their earpieces. They were preparing themselves since you never know what will happen.

"Come let's dance" Tea said as she yanked Yugi on to the dance floor.

"Wait…" Yugi yelped.

"Come on Cutie" Aries said as she dragged Ryou off.

"Let go of me you…" he protested.

"Come on Joey" Mai said as she dragged him.

"HEY!"

This left Tristan, Malik, Ishizu and Seto at the table. After the first dance Tristan left going somewhere. A young girl came up to the table.

"Hi, I'm Amane, I was wondering whether or not you wanted to dance." She asked. Malik blushed, the girl was beautiful. She had long black hair, and soft brown eyes.

"Who are you asking?" Ishizu smirked she knew where this was going.

"The blond." Amane replied with a faint blush. Malik just stared in shock at the girl…that was until Ishizu hit him.

"Oww…um sure, Let's dance." Malik said, his face slowly becoming bright crimson.

Once they were out of sight, Seto turned to Ishizu. "Would you like to dance?"

"I thought you never ask" Ishizu smiled and stood up. Seto gave her his hand and led her to the dance floor.

And so, for the first time, in the last 5000 years, they all had fun.

After a few dances, Yugi and Tea returned to the table, only to find Mai and Joey.

"Hey Joey. Where is everyone?" Yugi asked.

"Malik is dancing with this girl; Aries and Bakura are still dancing. Tristan wasn't feeling to good, so he went home. Kaiba and Ishizu just disappeared." Joey replied.

"I wonder…" Yugi started.

"Hey Yugi." Malik said as he sat down. "Let me introduce you to Amane. Amane, this is Yugi, Mai, Tea and Joey."

"Hello." Amane greeted. "It's a pleasure…" she stopped when her cell phone rang. "You got to be kidding me." Amane answered her cell phone after she excused herself.

"10, now" was all that was said, before the caller hung up.

"Damn." She muttered, "Malik, I have to go. Here's my cell phone number. Call me sometime. I'd like to see you again. But beware of my brother, he can be slightly over protective. But he's sweet, You'd like him" Amane said as she kissed him on the check. "I had a great time. Bye"

"B…Bye" Malik stuttered as he blushed. He turned to look at her, but she was gone.

Amane left straight away, all cheeriness had left her face as her strides became long and fast. She clicked on her earpiece and contacted the others.

"We have 10 wolves here."

Seto and Ishizu stopped dancing and headed back to the table.

"Motou, I'm leaving" Seto stated, as he turned and left.

"Yes, Yugi, I must apologize, I can't stay any longer, there is a problem at the museum I must attend to." Ishizu lied as she took off into the crowds.

"They never let you talk do they Yug?" Joey asked as he looked over at his short companion. Yugi just shook his head in agreement.

Aries and Ryou stopped dancing and quickly disappeared in the crowd. Aries quickly stopped by Yugi and the other to tell them she was leaving. She had just seen Ishizu leave.

"Hey, Yugi, I'm not feeling to well. So I'm heading home. Tell the others alright."

"Sure Ari…" Before he could finish she was gone. He just grumbled "Every single time!"

All five Vampires met up. They nodded at each other before jumping in all different direction as two bullets were shot their way. They all ran towards the nearest exit and spilt up. They ran outside. No one had to tell them that they wouldn't get any sleep tonight, especially with all the paper work they would have to file later on.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

"Speech"

'Mental talking'

Chapter 3

The next day, it would have been easy to say that all of them were annoyed. Especially Ishizu, for the first time in a long time she was able to have fun with Seto. She understood why they couldn't always be together. He was either busy with his company, or she was busy at the museum. Then you had to add the brother factor and then the amount of time they spent scouting every week. They were lucky just to be able to sleep, let alone date.

This didn't help the fact that she would love to go on a date with Seto, but he, the CEO of Kaiba Corp. She, the museum director. Both famous in there own right.

Ishizu started to play with her millennium necklace as she looked up from files in front of her. Everyone stayed out of her way, noting her bad mood, and short temper. Sure she felt bad for yelling at that intern earlier, but if those werewolves hadn't attacked then she could have danced more with Seto.

She was happy that she and Seto would be the only ones on duty tonight. They could finally spend some time together. They hadn't really spent much time together since they were reunited right before Battle City.

Ishizu sighed again, she and Seto had planned a weekend together in a few weeks, but you never know what could happen in a few weeks.

Everyone stayed out of Seto's way. On Saturday, they didn't know what caused the boss to get so angry, but when the boss was made, you stayed away. The night before, after they had all spilt up to go home after the attack, Seto met up with his 'boss'. Of course only Sinat was his boss, since she was the original, but Edfu, the 'boss' was in charged of the entire Vampire in the Japan area. Thus, because of this thought he was in charge of the Seto and his team.

Anyway, he had told Mokuba that he would have to work late tonight, so not to wait up. In truth, Seto rarely stayed up so late at night, in fact, it was usually an excuse he used for his mission. He trusted Mokuba, but he wasn't ready to tell Mokuba about this part of his life yet.

That night Seto picked Ishizu up outside the museum. He was in a black sports car. He wore a pair of black sunglasses, which was odd since it was already dark out. Ishizu climb in and Seto set off. They drove to the outskirts of the city. They went into their room and prepared themselves for the night.

After Seto changed, he went to get some extra silver bullets, and then went to polish his sword. Ishizu entered with two wineglasses.

"A" Ishizu stated, as she passed him a glass.

"Thanks" Seto said as she sat down next to him.

"We are on our own tonight Aishizu." Seto said calling Ishizu by her real name.

"I know…but you have some blood on your lips." Ishizu smirked as she kissed him.

"That's the oldest trick in the book." Seto stated as they parted.

"Like I give a damn Seth" Ishizu purred into his ear.

"I love you" Seto said in a whisper.

"I love you too Seth" Ishizu replied, as they shared another kiss.

When they parted, slightly gasping, they both stood up. "Halloween, the manor, after your shift. I'll tuck Mokuba in and met you there." Ishizu nodded. "We can have fun then my Egyptian goddess. But we must go on duty tonight." Seto said as he gave her some bullets.

"I can't wait my Priest" Ishizu smirked as she place the bullets in her belt. She could wait a few days.

The night was uneventful until a few moments before dawn began. They both jumped down and attacked.

The werewolves were about to attack an innocent bystander, When they attacked. They smirked as they cut off the heads of the werewolves. After killing them they jumped up and disappeared into the shadow of the buildings. As the sun rose, they took a quick stop over at the mansion, and changed Seto in some casual clothing, Ishizu in her Egyptian garbs. They nodded, approving what the other wore and grabbed the papers they would have to fill out. Seto then took Ishizu out for breakfast.

"Denny's"

"I Hop"

"Denny's"

"I Hop"

"Fine, I Hop it is" Seto sighed, he really wanted to go to Denny's.

"Thanks for seeing it my way" Ishizu smirked as Seto drove to I Hop. Once there they got out and got a table.

"What do you want?" Ishizu asked

"Hmm, they don't have what I want." Seto smirked

"What's that?"

"Chocolate a la Aishizu" Seto's smirk grew wider.

"Shut up!" Ishizu blushed.

Seto just laughed.

"Fine, I'll just have some chocolate chip pancakes, and a large coffee."

"I'll just have some eggs than, and one of your pancakes, with a large coffee."

"Wait who said you could have one of my pancakes?"

"I did"

"You're very mean, you know that?"

"Thank you"

"It wasn't a compliment"

"That was mean"

"I don't care"

"I hate you"

"Love you too"

"Can I take your order?"

"Yes, Can I have two chocolate chip pancakes, with a large coffee." Seto ordered, his eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses.

"And can I have a some scrambled eggs, two hash browns and a large coffee."

"Your order will be done in a few minutes." The pair nodded.

Unknowingly, next to the two vampires; Joey and Serenity were in the booth next to them, on the other side of the fogged windows.

"What's wrong, bro.? You look pale?" Serenity asked

"Which are tingles when you are about to have a heart attack?" Joey asked

"You're funny" Serenity giggled.

Back to the two Vampires.

"I hate Edfu." Seto scowled.

"So do I, he believes he can order us, but we only follow Sinat's orders. Although, we have done a good job so far, they don't suspect a thing." Ishizu gave a small laugh.

"So tell me, what do you know of Amane and Malik?" Seto asked.

"It's about time." Ishizu replied.

"I agree, she always blushes when ever he's around. I almost feel bad for Ryou."

"Almost?" Ishizu laugh.

"I'm not that nice. Besides the switch was their idea. Though, I did find the blimp pretty funny. I mean, Ryou did have to jump off it. But I am glad he didn't scream"

"yes, I saw Amane by my window during that duel. She was so pale." Ishizu replied with a smile.

"I talked to Ryou afterwards, he was about to strangle her. But our duel was good."

"Except that I was supposed to win."

"Yeah, Yeah, What ever you say." Seto said as the waiter brought their food.

"Seth, I'm worried," Ishizu spoke after a few moments.

"I know, the truth will come out in a few moments. Not as soon as next week, but soon. And I don't need a necklace for that.

"Yes, but I fear something will come, something more changing." Ishizu replied. "We both know history repeats itself, so we will all die, before we reach 25. Sure, different deaths, but death non the less. Will we have to go through all of this in another 5 years?"

"Ra I hope not." Seto said as he stole on of Ishizu's hash browns.

"Hey that was mine" Seto smirked

"Was Aishizu, Was."

"that was evil."

"you took one of my pancakes."

"So."

"I took one of your hash browns."

"But they were mine"

"Don't you have work?"

"Are you changing the subject?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yeah"

"Be nice I have to deal with a giddy Aries."

"fine, only because a giddy Aries is frightening, only a sadistic one is normal, and that's not normal at all.

"I know, When the truth come out, we'll have trouble with that aspect. " Seto sighed. "Besides, we have to go. Do you want me to drop you off?" Seto asked as he picked up the check.

"Sure."

"You on duty tonight?"

"No, It's my free night, and all I want to do is sleep, sleep, sleep." Ishizu smiled as she stretched.

"Your mean." Seto replied. "But since I want to be nice, I'll give you and extra 30 minutes of sleep, give me your papers. I'll hand them in before I go on patrol tonight" Seto paid the check and they left.

Soon afterwards Joey left, still wide eyed from what he had just heard; and from whom he just heard it.

Hey, I'm back, I know this chapter was pretty pointless, but it is one of my important linking chapters, Next will be more exciting, Werewolves attack Yugi and Co. Will the Vampires be able to save them…or will they be willing to risk discover. Also does Joey know the truth now? And next time you'll see the Vampire language.

So please R&R, and so until next time

C-ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

"Speech"

'Mental talking/Thought'

Chapter 4

Joey and Serenity were the last to arrive at the Game Shop.

"Hey Joey, Serenity. I didn't think you would make it" Mokuba greeted.

"Yea, we stopped to get some breakfast. Well, and um…Mokuba have ya seen Kaiba lately?" Joey asked

"Big Bro.?" Mokuba asked. "No not really. He's been working late lately and last night he must have gotten in after I went to bed and left before I woke up. Or he could have spent the night at his office, he sometimes does that when he has to get there early or if he finishes to late and it would be too much of a hassle to get home. Why?"

"Well, we were at Ihop, and I could have sworn your brother was there with Ishizu." Joey replied.

"Joey, you must have seen someone else. Set hates Ishizu. They never get along." Aries replied.

"How do you know?" Tea asked.

"He told me." Aries lied.

"Well, did they say each other's name?" Amane asked.

"Well they said 'Seth' and 'Aishizu' but they could have lied." Joey proposed.

"Why would they lie? Did they know you were there?" Aries asked

"No. I don't think so"

"So then it couldn't have been them." Amane deduced.

"I guess." Joey replied unsure.

"Alright, now what are we going to do?" Yugi asked.

"THE MALL!" Aries and Tea squealed.

"That could be fun," Amane tried to said cheerfully as she saw the utter look of despair on their face. 'Besides, I do need some more cloths, and I could just call Ryou and make my move…hehehehe'

"Alright, let's go then." Yugi pouted. Everyone nodded, and so they were off to the Domino City Mall.

Once there they went to the Arcade next to the Mall. Inside they had somehow lost Amane, whom had sneaked out to switch with Ryou and change.

10 minutes later, Ryou came and gave her, her equipment. A bit of makeup here, a few curls there, a flat iron here; and a can of black hair dye, they were ready to fool everyone.

Amane, now with black hair wore a short blue mini skirt, with a blue tube top with a jean jacket. Instead of the baggy shirt and pants she originally wore, she gave them to Ryou, and he went off to meet back up with Aries, Mokuba, Yugi and the gang.

"Hey Ryou, Where did you disappear to?" Yugi asked.

"I had to go to the bathroom, then I got a little lost on my way back." Ryou lied.

"Oh, so what should we do next? Tristan and Joey want to eat, the girls want to go shopping, while Mokuba, Malik and I don't care." Yugi replied.

"I don't mind whatever we do." Ryou replied.

An hour later they left the Arcade.

"Food, I want Food" Joey complained.

"I'm a little hungry also. Let's get some Lunch." Malik asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Joey quickly said.

"That does seem like a good idea." Serenity replied.

As they got to the food court they saw a lone girl there eating. One look at her and Malik went red, mumbling something.

"what did you say?" Ryou asked as he tried to keep a smirk hidden.

"I said" Malik took a deep breath "That that's Amane, from the club, I forgot to call her."

"Oh, and whom may Amane be?" Ryou asked Pretending not to know, while trying not to laugh.

"She is the girl he met at the club." Tea replied. Ryou blinked.

"I didn't know you all knew her." Ryou muttered.

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked.

"Nothing!" Ryou said putting on his most innocent smile on his face before shouting "HEY AMANE!"

Amane rose her head as she heard her brother Shout. She immediately noticed all of them.

"Hello…Malik?" Amane greeted, her tone lightening as she said his name.

"Hi Amane," Malik blushed "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, me neither." Amane said before she sent Ryou a thought. 'NOT a single WORD, Ryou, Not a word.' Ryou just smiled.

"Amane, why don't you us" Ryou asked ignoring Malik's glare.

"Well, if it's alright with you all. I don't want to impose." Amane replied.

"Don't worry, you won't." Aries smiled.

"Alright. Let me pick up." Amane smiled as she picked up her purse. They all went in get a bigger table. Tristan and Joey ran to get everyone's food. The others just waited.

"So Amane, Do you have any siblings?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, I had a twin, but he died about 11 years ago. A car accident." Amane said taking a sad tone.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Yugi said.

"Don't worry. It happened a long time ago. I'm not sad about, it, I just sometimes miss him. But I got to meet Ryou out of it. So it was like a lost a brother and gained another." Amane smiled.

"You two know each other?" Yugi asked.

"yes. We meet at the hospital. It was a bittersweet meeting. My family's car had crashed into her Family's car. Our had spun out of control after the driver side of our car was hit by a drunk driver and caused us to hit their car." Ryou replied. " She lost her brother. I lost my mother to the drunk driver, she had been the one driving. And my little sister to Amane's car."

"Oh my. I didn't know." Yugi said. "If I had I wouldn't have brought up that question."

"You know her, and you never introduced her to us?" Tea asked

"she just moved down here recently." Ryou replied.

"Yea, And I told Ryou not to tell anyone I was here." Amane said as she hugged Ryou. "Well, except our very close friends." She added giggling.

Malik was watching this exchange and felt a little jealous. He wanted her to like him, not his best friend's light. Though he remember her saying they were like siblings. But he was too jealous to really care. He was so wound up in watching Amane, he was surprised to seed Ryou through the conversation to him.

"Yeah, Malik has an older brother and sister."

"Really. That must be nice. What are their names?"

"Rashid and Ishizu." Malik replied. "Rashid is in Egypt, while Ishizhu is in Japan with me."

"Really, I've always wanted to go to Egypt." Amane said. "It has always fascinated me"

"Really?" Malik asked.

"Yeah. Especially the Millennium Items. I've always wanted to find out more about them." Amane answered as she played with her hair.

'Amane! Stop, don't give him too much information' Ryou shot her a glance.

'Don't worry Brother. I want to see him sweat.'

'Your worse than Aries.'

'Hey!' Aries cried out.

'What? It's true.' Ryou replied.

"Millennium items?" Malik asked, squeaking slightly. Everyone was silent, as Amane nodded. She was definitely enjoying herself.

"Yeah, the ring, the necklace, the scale, the eye, the key, the puzzle, my favorite is the rod, and…"

'THEY DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE DRAGON!' Aries and Ryou shouted.

"That's it right?" Amane asked as she paled slightly. 'Sorry, I forgot that one little detail.'

"I don't know, I've never heard of them before" Malik lied.

"Oh, well. It doesn't matter. One day, I'll have at least one of the millennium items. Some day." Amane sighed ending the conversation. Much to the relief of Aries and Ryou.

They spent most of the day at the mall. Aries, Amane, Serenity, and Tea did the shopping as they dragged the guys around with them. Around three, they had met up with Mai, and much to the guy's dismay, the shopping nearly doubled.

At six they started to head back to the turtle Game stop. Yugi ordered pizza, which everyone ate some of. And they settled in for a movie. By the time it finished it was nearly 9:00.

"It's late." Yugi observed. "Mokuba, did Kaiba say he would be picking you up?"

"Yeah, he said he would be here at 8:00." Mokuba said, worried that his brother was late.

"Have you tried his cell-phone?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, but he doesn't answer." Mokuba replied.

Amane, Aries and Ryou get a flash. Seto and Ishizu fighting 10 werewolves. Seto dodges one of their claws before clashing it with another pair, when all of a sudden his cell phone rings. All the fighting stops to allow them to continue to fight. The three of them quickly shakes their head. When Ryou looked at his watch he noticed he would be late for his shift he didn't hurry.

"Umm, Yugi, I really must be going. It was a pleasure spending the day with all of you. Good bye" With that Ryou left. He went home, changed and went out into the darkness, to defend the city from the evil Werewolves.

Back to the others.

"Hey, Mokuba. How about we walk you home?" Amane suggested.

"Yea, so this way we can keep all those weirdoes away" Joey shouted. Everyone looked at him.

"Joey, I don't think you can get any weirder then us." Tea replied.

'You have no idea' Aries and Amane said at the same time.

And so the little group went off towards the Kaiba mansion. About half way there both Aries and Amane stiffened, they could smell them. Suddenly a group of large men appeared.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" One asked

"I believe we have a few bats on our hands." Another smirked.

"You will let us pass you mongrels." Aries insulted as her eye started to faintly glow.

"It will do thy well to keep thy tongue well tamed Tramp." A third said.

"Tramp. Why I outta. You, me, right now." Aries shouted.

"Aries. I think you should calm down" Malik said. He then turned to the werewolves. " We're sorry to have bothered you." He then took a step forwards.

"You smell like a bat. We don't like your kind around here." The first one said.

"Wait what do you mean our kind?" Mokuba asked

"You reek of bats. I say we just kill you know and save our kind the trouble of it later." The second one said.

"Watch your tongue you mongrels." Amane stated calmly. "And let us pass."

"And why would we do that Wretch" The first one laughed.

"we just thought you would like to live an extra hour or so." Aries smirked. As she walked towards them. The third one took a step back.

"Good sirs, thy think we have the bats thy lord want, but not of thy normal bats." The third one said. Everyone looked towards him. Suddenly a cloud of smoke filled the area, and everyone but Aries and Amane started to cough. Shots were fired, and when the smoke cleared. The gangs in front of them was dead, and slowly were withering into dust.

Aries and Amane put on shocked faces.

"Now that was weird. Even for us." Tristan stated.

"How did they die?" Malik asked.

"Looks like they dissolved to death." Ishizu stated. Her voice caused everyone to jump in fright, even Amane and Aries.

"Ishizu! What are you doing here?" Malik asked with a hand on his chest.

"Seto drove me to pick up Malik." Everyone looked behind her and there was Seto Kaiba leaning against a black Convertible. They looked from him to Ishizu then back to him.

"I came to pick up Mokuba. I was late because I got held up in a meeting." Seto replied coldly.

"Don't you go blaming this all on me." Ishizu argued.

"I am the one taking you home, am I not."

"I'm going into that one with you Seto Kaiba."

"STOP!" both Seto and Ishizu stopped there arguing and looked at Tea. "Now in a civilized tone tell us why you two are together?"

"We were at a meeting together, and Seto/I offered me/Ishizu a ride home after we picked up our siblings" Ishizu and Seto replied at the same time.

"Okay?" Tristan replied with a sweatdrop.

"Thank you for attemping to take my brother home." Seto said as he turned. "Malik, Aries, Mokuba, get in the car. I'll take you home."

"Thanks Set" Aries said

"Yeah, thanks" Malik replied quietly.

"I'll see you Monday." Aries waved as she climbed in after Mokuba.

"Amane, it was nice seeing you again." Malik said.

"It was nice seeing you again too." Amane replied.

"Good bye."

"Until later" Amane said as he climbed into the car. Everyone said his or her goodbye and Seto started the car and drove away. They sat in silence until Aries spoke up. (This is a made up language, so speak this to anyone else, they will most likely will look at you crazy)

"Arigatoo para dis ayu" (Thank you for the help.)

"Ins Na" (It's nothing) Ishizu replied. "In fu Set mi" (it was Set's idea)

"Amane y I cas no to em" (Amane and I nearly had to tell them) Aries said.

"Re?" (really)

"Hai" (yes)

"The a go te fi o if too on Shut up!" (they are going to find out if you don't shut up) Seto said as he drove. The two girls stopped chatting. Seto dropped off Malik and Ishizu, then he dropped off Aries, before he went home with Mokuba. He stayed there for an hour before heading out on petrol.

Hope you like. Sorry once again that it took so long, I had trouble getting myself to type this. So please R&R.

So until next.

C-ya.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

"Speech"

'Mental talking/Thought'

Chapter 5

It had been a couple of weeks since that specific run-in with the werewolves. The winter chills had started to roll in and everyone was getting ready for Christmas. Yugi and friends had decided to spend Christmas in a hotel in the woods together, and of course, invited the Kaiba brothers. Them, plus Malik's sister Ishizu, plus Ryou and his 'Yami' Bakura would tag along because of Malik, and Aries came along because of the Kaiba brothers. This is why our favorite Vampires were lured in to spend Christmas with the pharaoh and friends.

They had been able to convince Edfu to let them have the week off, only after they, Aries and Seto, had threatened to quit; and explain, Ishizu and Amane, how the pharaoh would be joining them on the vacation; Ryou just threatened to Kill him.

It had been decided that they would be using Seto's limo so they could all travel together to get to the hotel. Mokuba had to get that deal in the making for Yugi and the others since they knew if they had asked, they would be walking to the hotel, rather than driving any car there.

* * *

So on the clear sunny day before Christmas Eve, everyone gathered around the game shop waiting for Seto, Mokuba and Aries to show up with the limo. When they finally did, the arguments started.

"Pharaoh" Ryou started

"Tomb Robber" Yami replied. Aries sensing the upcoming bloodshed stepped in.

"Come on Cutie, your setting next to me" She smiled as she grabbed Ryou's arm and dragged him inside the limo. Everyone else filled in. One side of limo sat Yami, followed by Yugi and Tea. Serenity sat next to her then came Mai and Finally Joey. Opposite them were Amane, Malik, Ishizu, Seto, and finally Mokuba. Aries and Ryou sat in the seats in the back. As they started on their way to the hotel, Yugi was the first to start up a conversation.

"Kaiba, thanks for letting us use your limo and…"

"Give it a break Yugi, I'm only doing this so called trip because Mokuba wanted to go and he is to young to go by himself." Seto replied.

"Kaiba what's up your butt, ya make it sound as if ya won't have any fun there." Joey stated

"I have learned long ago that Vacations are never relaxing or fun." Seto growled.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Aries suddenly shouted. Both Seto and Ryou felt her forehead.

"Not feverish." They both muttered "Only leaves one option, she's finally lost it."

"I'm not crazy!" Aries exclaim. "It's just that baka is going to be there. He doesn't trust us that idiotic bas…"

"Watch your language in front of Mokuba. Aries" Seto scolded. "Now in a civilized tongue. What's wrong?"

"That Baka will be there, He made us tell him where we will be…it'll be you know what all over again" Aries ranted "Unless we stop you know where and reschedule everything." She smirked.

"I don't know" Seto sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I don't doubt the Baka would do something in that matter, yet if we do that…How many are we?"

"13" Aries smiled. Seto sighed again.

"Alright, beside myself who can drive?" Seto asked. Aries, Ishizu, Joey and Mai rose their hand. "I see." Seto turned towards the driver. "Tyler…take us to the manor instead"

"Yes Sir" Tyler replied, as he changed Directions.

"Mai, when we arrive, you come with Aries and I. Aries you get you-know-what, and meet us outside" Seto sighed again, before muttering. "You all are going to send me to an early grave."

"Yeah right Seth…your just saying that" Aries smiled as she glomp Seto…which resulted in everyone, except the other Vampires and Mokuba, in shock.

"Umm…Kaiba." Yugi started

"Shut up." Seto replied simply, "Istar, set up the reservations at the Cabin in the mountains." He tossed his Cell Phone to Ishizu.

"Fine." Ishizu replied and started to make the nessiary arrangements.

* * *

Within twenty minutes the limo reached a hult. Seto immediate got out, Aries and Mai followed.

"Empty out the car with all the luggage, and wait for me here. Mai follow me. Aries go." Everyone nodded.

Seto led Mai and Aries up to the manor.

"Welcome to the haunted Manor" Mai stated sarcastically as she viewed the manor. It was a tall, three-story building, made completely out of stone. There were weeds that grew all over the place giving it a goulash, and abandoned look to it.

"Don't say that…the ghost will get mad." Aries replied with a serious tone.

"You mean…" Mai looked at Aries in Shock.

"Enough ghost stories. Follow me." Seto stated evenly. Mai looked at Aries who shrugged. Gulping Mai started to follow Seto. Aries went off in different directions as the pair disappeared. Seto led Mai to a garage and turned on the light. A long hall revealed itself as Mai gasps.

"Who do all these cars belong to?" Seto looked at her as if she was crazy; but gave her a nod, answering her next silent question…did they belong to him. He then led her to a pair of Explores; one black, the other a dark blue. Going to the nearest pillars he revealed a keypad and punched in a four-digit number, then took out two pair of keys.

"You're driving the blue one." He then tossed her a set of keys before entering the black one. Mai just looked in shock. She quickly snapped out of her shock when Seto started the car. Within a few moments they had left the garage and drove up to the limo.

* * *

Everyone had exited the limo and had taken out all the bags. As soon as the last bag had been taken out of the limo, the driver drove off, leaving the gang stranded in the dark forest.

"Hey, Watch where you're driving!" Joey yelled, his foot had nearly been run over by the tires.

"Calm down mutt." Seto smirked from behind. Mai was getting out of the explorer. "Each SUV can hold up to seven people. So Mai, you chose your first passenger." Seto looked at her. "Ladies first after all."

"Why thank you Kaiba…nice to know someone's a gentleman." Mai glared at the rest of the males, Amane and Ishizu smirked. "Well I chose Tea."

"I'll tale Mokuba" Seto replied evenly. Mokuba hopped over to his brother.

"Serenity" Mai chose next

"Ishizu" Seto chose next, everyone, except the Vampires, gasped. After all, to them, Seto hated Ishizu and vice versa.

"I'll have little Yugi over with me"

"Yami" Seto replied, everyone gasped, except the vampires, Two rivals in one car were enough to have anyone to gasp. The Vampires realized that it was for the safety of the Pharaoh that we went with the strongest two Vampires, before Sinat.

"Bakura." Mai said next, people sighed, the last thing they needed was to have the Pharaoh and the tomb robber in the same car.

"Ryou" Amane walked over towards Seto.

"Malik" Seto smirked, as Amane gave him a small glare. Oh how she hated him.

"I'll take Joey." Mai sighed. He was the last one left standing.

"What about me?" A voice called over Mai's shoulder, causing her and everyone else to jump.

"Aries…you'll go with Mai…the last thing I'll need is you annoying me while I drive" Seto replied. Aries pouted. "Now get the luggage into the car. Aries did you get what I told you to?"

"No…they didn't want to come." Aries replied. Seto just nodded.

* * *

Within half an hour they got everything into the Explores and they took off towards their new destination. After several hours, and around 30 arguments between Seto and Ishizu over the radio, they had arrived at their destination. Mai and Seto parked next to each other. As everyone piled out of the car they were awed by the view. Ishizu then headed for the main cabin to get the keys. Once she returned, all of them entered the cabin.

"Guys, there something I have to tell you about this cabin" Ishizu frowned,

"What is it?" Malik asked looking at his sister.

"Since we made the reservation late, they only had one cabin left, and it only has 6 rooms…so we are going to have to share." Ishizu sighed.

"Good, cause I was afraid that we wouldn't have to" Aries smiled brightly, Everyone sweatdropped. "Well in Room 1 we'll have Yugi and Joey." Aries pulled out a notebook from thin air. "Room 2 will have Mokuba and Yami. Room 3 will be Mai, Serenity and Tea. Room 4 Seto and Ishizu…"

"What!" Both Vampires exclaimed. After all they had to keep up pretenses.

"Hush, I'm not done." Aries stated "In room 5 we'll have Malik and Ryou. Then I'll share the last room with Baky."

"Don't call me that woman!" Ryou shouted, a blush rising to his checks, I mean wouldn't you blush at a name like that?

"Now go off to your rooms, and no changing, unless you want death" Aries said seriously, before disappearing. The remaining people just shrugged and went to their rooms, Seto and Ishizu bickered the rest of the way.

Once in their room, Seto and Ishizu stopped their fighting and started to kiss, quickly locking the door behind them and making their way to the bed…(since it's rated T, I'll leave it there. But you know that I know that you know what they did next)

* * *

After a few hours they met up in the living room; Seto, Amane, Serenity and Yugi went into the kitchen and started to cook dinner. At the table, once the meal had been made, Seto and Ishizu started their arguments once again. Yugi sighed as he watched the display of his two semi-friends. They weren't even half way through the meal and the two had insulted each other in three different languages.

"Must you two always fight?" Yugi asked the arguing pair, everyone at the table looked up at the tri-colored hair boy and the arguing pair. " What are you even arguing about?" Yugi asked. The two just shrugged, they never paid much mine.

"just save us the trouble and get married." Aries smirked.

"Marry him/her? Forget it!" Ishizu and Seto shouted at the same time. Everyone else at the table sighed.

"Please Seto. Could you please try and be nice towards Ishizu. For me?" Mokuba asked, giving his older brother the dreaded puppy dog eyes. Seto looked at him and sighed.

"Fine." Seto said as he put out his hand. "Truce."

"Truce" Ishizu replied

'Like taking candy from a baby' she sent

'They were so predictable' Seto replied.

The rest of the dinner passed in semi-silence, with one of the non-Vampires making casual conversation.

* * *

That night, they all retired to their bedrooms, around 11:00. Amane and Malik were sitting on their bed. For some reason they had gotten one of the three rooms, that only had one full bed. (take a wild guess who has the other two). They were watching a Christmas special that they were showing one TV. Something about Santa losing his magic, and having to look for his wife or something like that. Amane, was curled up in the blanket, and Malik sat next to her. She glanced over at the Egyptian.

"Are you cold?" Amane asked as she moved closer to Malik. Opening her blanket, so that it now covered both of them…though they had to sit right next each other. Snuggling closer to her long time crush, Malik Blush and muttered small thanks. After a few moment, and Amane finally gathering her courage, she placed her head on his shoulder. Malik gulped and blushed brightly, to him it had suddenly turned very hot in here.

"Malik?" Amane asked quietly

"ye…Yes?" Malik squeaked.

"Do you like me?" Amane asked.

"What do you mean?" Malik asked blushing.

"Do you like spending time with me?" Amane asked innocently, she looked up so she could look into his lavender eyes.

"Of course I do. I love hanging around you" Malik replied. Tears filled Amane's eyes. "Hey, Ryou, don't cry" Malik pushed her up so that they would be the same height.

"Sorry…" Amane breathed, a tear fell down her check. Malik rose a hand to wipe it. They drew closer.

Malik wanted to move away, but he couldn't it was as if Amane's green eyes had enchanted him, and now he was forever trapped. Slowly they both tilted their heads and started to kiss. Malik started to push himself forwards, pushing Amane down. His hands started to play with her white hair. Both parted, slightly gasping for air. They could feel the other's breath, they were so close. As if still in his trance, Malik started to kiss her neck. Amane moaned with pleasure as she tugged him closer. Then Malik opened his eyes, and realized his position. Pushing himself up.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Malik repeated. "I shouldn't have…I…I got carried away…I….I got to go" With that he bolted from the room.

"Malik." Amane whispered.

* * *

The next day was Christmas Eve. Everyone was in a jolly mood, everyone except Malik and Amane. He was still nervous about the previous night. When he had gotten back to the room around 2 in the morning, Amane was gone.

The group decided to go skiing, much to Joey's horror. Yugi could have sworn he saw Seto creak a smile as he helped teach Ishizu how to ski, although he wasn't certain that it was from malice, as he saw that look in his eyes.

That night everyone gathered in the living room of the cabin. They placed all the gifts together under a tree that came with the cabin. They then started to play the radio, Christmas carols began to play. They had just finished playing 'Jingle Bell Rock' when they started to play 'I'll be home for Christmas'.

Ishizu shot Seto a sort of pleading look, one that Seto understood immediately. He stood up and walked over to her and held out his hand. Everyone's eyes on him.

"Shall I have this dance" Seto asked. Ishizu smiled, as she accepted. They then started to slow dance. The guys getting the idea got one of the girls to dance. Ryou grabbed Aries, While Joey and Yugi asked Mai and Tea. Mokuba even asked Serenity to dance. The only people not dancing by this time were Yami, Amane and Malik.

'Ask him' Aries sent towards Amane, her eye slightly glowing as she leaned onto Ryou's chest.

'No, last night he freaked out when we kissed, and today he wouldn't even look at me." Amane replied. Tears welling up in her eyes.

'Amane, listen to Aries. My brother is stupid. He likes you, but as you girl form…now he is falling for you as Ryou. He doesn't want to risk either relationship. Just ask him' Ishizu sent.

'No!' Amane's eyes narrowed as she stared at the two girls dancing. 'I don't want to hear it. I also don't want to risk it. I've made the starting move. He made his and took my queen and destroyed my rook. I have thus played the defensive. It's his turn now' Amane replied as she stood up and left.

Ishizu sighed as she looked at Seto.

"You just had to teach her how to play chess didn't you?"

"She used a chess analogy on you again didn't she?" Seto smirked. Ishizu just glared at him. They then dance a few more songs.

Malik watched as Amane left the room. He could feel the anger radiating off of her. He sighed. One minute she was going to cry, the next, she was on a warpath. He couldn't help but feel that it was aimed for him. After all she was staring at him. (she was actually looking past him) He felt bad for avoiding her all day, but he was still confused over the night before. How trusting she had looked at him, in that very moment, Malik sighed.

Around 10, Seto took Mokuba to bed, he quietly tucked him in. A few minutes later Serenity, Tea, Yugi and Yami went to bed. Around 10:30, Mai and Joey left with Malik following around 11:00. At 11:15 Amane came back out.

"Hey sis" Ryou said as he patted the spot next to him. "Tell your big brother what's wrong" Amane sat down, resting her head on his lap.

"It's nothing. I just…" Tears swelled up in her eyes. Ryou petted her head.

"Cry. It's all right, sometimes we just need a good cry…" Ryou sighed.

"I don't" Seto stated as he poured himself some blood wine. Ryou, Aries and Ishizu shot him a look. Seto blinked. "What? I don't" They just sighed. Ishizu sat down on his lap and looked at the now dying fire.

Amane nodded and let her tears flow out.

"I love him so much." Amane sobbed.

"Shh, it'll be alright" Ryou shushed. "DO you want Aries to torture him?" Amane shook her head, a small smile on her face. "How about me killing him?" Amane giggled. She really had the best big brother.

"Thanks bro." Amane smiled as she sat up. "But no, not now…but I could do with some cookies…"

"Forget it" Seto, Aries, Ryou and Ishizu stated at the same time.

"Meanie" Amane stuck her tongue out at them. She was feeling a lot better. The group of Vampires sat in silence for a few moments.

"Seth…" Ishizu asked, breaking the silence. "Where do you think Sinat is at this moment?"

"I don't know." Seto replied. "But she sure did have a knack for choosing soul mates." He smirked as he nuzzled her neck.

"Seth" Ishizu giggled, pulling away slightly.

"Stop" Seto ordered, as he nibbled on her ear lobe.

"Are we going to open the gifts or are we going to get a floor show instead?" Aries asked. "Cause I really don't care which, but I want one to start already." Seto and Ishizu blushed.

"Fine" Seto snapped. "Who's first?"

"Me! Me! Me!" Aries exclaimed bouncing up and down.

"Anyone?" Seto asked purposely-ignoring Aries. The others just laughed at their antics. "Fine. Here you are Aries." Seto tossed her his gift. She gave a goofy grin as she started to tear open the gift. Opening the box, her eyes widened.

"It's beautiful Set" Aries muttered in aww, as she stood up. The gift was a beautifully crafted silver staff. She gave it a twirl. "and it's so light."

"I'm glad." Seto replied. "Amane, Ryou open yours." They both did. Both found a pair of crafted daggers each. "Now open yours Aishizu" Seto smiled at her, he passed her a small box. Opening it and catching a quick glimpse of it, she jumped up and kissed him. Inside was a pair of diamond earrings and a sapphire engagement ring. This ring had two princesses cut diamonds on either side. Aries and Amane sighed as they looked at the jewelry, while Ryou rolled his eyes and muttered "Women"

"I love them Seth." Ishizu's eyes glistened.

"I thought you would." Seto smirked, and gave her a quick peck on the check.

"I guess it's my turn now." Ishizu giggled. She was still getting off the fact that she had just gotten diamonds and an engagement ring. "Here, Amane, Aries. Open yours" The two grabbed their presents and tore off the wrapping paper. Inside they both found a brand new trench coat.

"Cloths!" They both exclaimed nuzzling their new coats. "I love it" Seto and Ryou just rolled their eyes, muttering about women and clothing.

Ryou grabbed his gift. Opening it he found a golden chain "AM I that obvious?" he asked, The girls laughed. "Thank you Aishizu, it's great…it goes perfectly with my new daggers."

"Well sweetie, here's yours." Aishizu passed Seto her gift. Opening it, he found a beautifully crafted sword. The blade itself was silver, while the handle was a silverfish blue, with sapphires on the hilt.

"It's beautiful Aishizu" Seto whispered fondly "I love it"

"Good, I wasn't sure if you would like it." Ishizu muttered.

"I love it" Seto assured with a kiss.

"Alright enough lovey-dovey stuff from you. Let's get onto my gifts" Ryou muttered. The tossed Amane and Ishizu each a small box. Inside was a pair of bracelet. They both squealed in delight. Seto then opened his gifted. Inside was a golden chain.

"Thanks…how did you know I needed a new one?" Seto asked Ryou, before narrowing his eyes "Aishizu?"

"Aishizu" Ryou replied. Seto nodded and place the millennium dragon on his new chain.

"Now, love, here's your gift." Ryou handed Aries a small rectangular box. In it held a ruby necklace.

"Ryou…It's beautiful. I love it, Thank you" She went to kiss him.

A few minutes later Amane coughed, and the two separated.

"Right…I guess we are at my gifts huh?" Aries stated. Seto, Ishizu and Amane opened their gift. The girls each got a new dress, while Seto got a new leather trench coat, two pairs of black dress pants, and a blue dress shirt. She then turned to Ryou "I had a little trouble thinking up a good gift for you Hun. But I hope you like it." Ryou opened his present, inside was a scrapbook. He opened it. Inside were pictures of all their best kills.

"Aries this is grea…Hey I remember that kill." Ryou suddenly pointed to a picture. "Who knew blood could squirt out like that" The picture he had pointed at was one with him and Aries hugging, with a battlefield in the background. Amane, Ishizu and Seto Sweatdropped. Those two were really two of a kind.

"Kay, now my turn" Amane handed out her presents. Ryou got a black trench coat with some leather pants. Seto got three collared shirts; Ishizu got a red Chinese dress. Aries got a blue Chinese dress with some black boots.

"Thanks Amane."

"It's a great gift."

"I love it"

"Thanks guys"

Slowly the five of them gathered the ripped wrapping paper and threw it away. They the gathered their gifts and headed to bed.

The next day the gifts were opened at a rapid pace. Seto had gotten a bunch of duel monster cards. Ryou had gotten a bunch of shirts, he guessed they were all to scare to give him duel monster cards. Amane got a lot of men's clothing. Sighing, she put them in a separate pile, but still accepted them all. Ishizu got a lot of old artifacts. But only one gift brought a smile to her lips. A diamond necklace.

"Hey sis, who's S.K?" Malik asked looking at the necklace.

"S.K? that's Kaiba isn't it?" Joey asked.

"The initials do fit" Tea said looking over at Seto, who was talking with Ryou.

"Now why would Kaiba give me diamonds?" Ishizu asked with a mishivious smile, "besides they were from Santa Klaus. S. K." The others nodded.

The group sent two more day there, before they had to return home.

Hope you like. I'm so sorry it took so long to get up. The story hasn't been abandoned, I just got writer's block…plus it was hard to say they each got. So please forgive me. I hope to be up dating more often.Sorry ofr the lateness, but my computer broke, and I became distracted by other stories, soI'm sorry. I just got back into the story.it will be a while before I get anymore chapters upfor this story since I don;t have a computerthat Ican work off of.So please be patient.So please R&R. so until next time.

c-ya


End file.
